1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to migration of encrypted data for storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems continually require increases in data storage system capacity, reliability, and performance. In 1981, a typical hard disk drive used in a personal computer had capacity of about 10 megabytes (MB). Today, capacities of hard disk drives are measured in terabytes (TB). Shingled magnetic recording is utilized in order to increase capacity of magnetic storage. In addition, modern disk drives often include solid state memory to increase performance. It is desirable to provide mechanisms and architectures for increasing capacity, reliability, and performance of data storage systems.